


Skydive

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam says he's not afraid of trying something new, but it's always Louis who seems to push him there. His eyes are closed tight, wind whipping at his face when he feels a pair of hands pressing against his shoulder blades. He tenses, but knows he's safe.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Do you trust me?!” A voice yells over the roaring of an engine.</i></p><p>Or where Louis talks Liam into doing reckless things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skydive

**Author's Note:**

> I had promised some fic for my followers and of course I had to follow through. 
> 
> You can follow me over at [paynoandtommo](http://paynoandtommo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for more!

Liam says he's not afraid of trying something new, but it's always Louis who seems to push him there. His eyes are closed tight, wind whipping at his face when he feels a pair of hands pressing against his shoulder blades. He tenses, but knows he's safe.

“Do you trust me?!” A voice yells over the roaring of an engine.

“This is the stupidest –“ 

Liam's cut off when Louis spins him around, arms around his waist. He's smiling, fingers trailing up Liam's sides. It isn't every day he jumps out of an airplane, especially not with his best friend in tow. Louis seems to know what it takes to calm Liam's nerves and he seemingly melts into his touch.

“I'll meet you at the bottom. Promise,” Louis presses a quick kiss to Liam's mouth, turning him around before he can reciprocate. Everything from then on happens so fast.

The next thing Liam knows, his feet leave the airplane floor and he's being sucked out into the cold air, strapped to some guy he's only known for about two hours. His first instinct is to look back for Louis, but the instructor is blocking his way, rehashing the instructions from earlier. Adrenaline immediately rushes through him and there's nothing to be afraid of. He's falling, yes, but it's fast and with his arms stretched out, it feels much more like soaring.

That's when Liam forces his eyes open and looks down. The deep blue from the ocean expands out further than he can see. He squints, but it goes on seemingly forever into the horizon. There's boats out there, somewhere, but he's too high up to make out much of anything other than the white foam crashing nearby the shoreline. The smooth, white of the sand of the beach slowly begins to come into view and he knows, eventually, his feet will touch down there.

Liam expected skydiving to feel as if he were plummeting to his instantaneous death, but there's something peaceful about the way their bodies seemed to be floating high above the world below. There isn't much time – just enough to take a few pictures and laugh at how the wind distorts his face in almost every single one of them. Each time he looks down, the beach seems to expand out beneath him.

He has just enough time to wonder if Louis has exited the plane yet when it happens. Liam's almost not expecting it – even when the instructor tells him he's going to release the parachute. There's a hard tug and they're jerked backwards, causing Liam to wince. He's pretty sure there's going to be some bruising later on, but it's the least of his worries. As they float down, he's all smiles.

When they land, Liam is pretty sure his heart is beating right out of his chest. He'd actually just jumped out of an airplane. No, Louis Tomlinson talked him into jumping out of an airplane. And he did it. The instructor is still unhooking the harness when Liam hears it, clear as day.

Liam's name echoes across the sky and he looks up, barely able to make out the details of the flailing mass above him. He waves back and Louis is shouting again, probably driving his poor instructor to the brink of deafness. Liam watches, big grin on his face, as Louis takes the same falling and then floating journey that he had just moments earlier. When Louis hits the ground, he's nearly bursting out of his harness. The instructor reprimands him, but lets him out quickly, perfectly fine with the two of them not being strapped together much longer.

“Liam!” Louis shouts, running and throwing his arms around Liam's waist. “That was a fucking brilliant! Did you see me? Did you hear me?” Liam tries to answer, but it's clear Louis is still too high on adrenaline let him get a word in. It's a hand on Louis' shoulder that finally quiets him down. He smiles appreciatively and leans in until they're hugging one another.

“My heart is still racing,” Liam laughs, circling his fingers around Louis' wrist. “Come on, we need to get out of all of this.” He motions to the remaining gear and suits, hoping Louis goes easy because it's much warmer on the beach than it was up in the sky.

“Yeah,” Louis tugs at the collar of his suit and they walk back towards the skydiving hut together. 

Liam can't stop looking up at the sky – reminiscing in those moments where he felt free and bird-like. He wonders if Louis, who yelled through the majority of it, felt the same things. Had he noticed how small everything is when you're high above the clouds, looking down on the things they took for granted? He's lost in thought when they reach the hut. It's Louis who gives him a pinch that jolts him back.

Louis is shrugging out of his suit when Liam remembers what happened before the jump. The brief but so obviously intentional kiss. Falling had been quite a big distraction, though maybe that's what Louis was hoping for. 

“Why did you kiss me before I jumped?” Liam doesn't look over. He distracts himself by trying to fold the suit he'd stepped out of instead. 

“In case,” Louis shrugs like it's nothing. 

“In case what?” Liam pales at what Louis is implying.

“In case you decided to run off with your instructor,” Louis rolls his eyes and Liam knows why – because he's kidding, of course, but the instructor, really? Liam likes to think he'd have better taste than some older, balding guy. 

When they're ready to leave, Louis grabs Liam's arm and spins him around so they're face to face. Liam's laughing, because it's nothing new, and reciprocates with a hand at Louis' waist. What's slightly new is when Louis leans up just enough to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Once again, Liam feels as if he's flying, this time without having left the ground. 

Liam is gentle when he places his hand on the back of Louis' neck, breath catching when Louis sucks at his bottom lip. They stay like that, lips locked and hands slowly wandering until neither can breathe properly anymore and Liam decides it's best they take things elsewhere. Louis shifts awkwardly, but he grins in a way that makes Liam blush.

“Come on,” Louis smiles, tugging Liam out of the hut. “There's this place down the beach that says we can swim with sharks. I want to do that next!”

Liam's brows furrow. The idea of getting into the water with a shark is somehow ten times more frightening than flinging oneself from a plane. Despite this, he knows there's no arguing. Louis is already leading them down the beach. Liam knows, somehow, he's already been talked into it.


End file.
